The present invention relates to a continuous delivery apparatus for continuously feeding a lengthy work material, which is wound into an approximately ring-like form, to a working machine, and more specifically, to a continuous delivery apparatus for work material which can alway feed a given amount of work material to the working machine even if a wound diameter thereof is varied.
Where a strip-like or linear lengthy work material is subjected to working by a working machine such as a press, the working machine has a function to draw the work material through a predetermined length in addition to a working function such as pressing and cutting. Thus, the work material is wound into an approximately ring-like form, which is placed on a turn-table so that an axis of material is crossed perpendicular to the turn-table, and the material is delivered while unwinding the work material by rotation of the turn-table. In the past, there has been proposed a delivery apparatus of this kind which is designed so that a motor for rotating and driving the turn-table is actuated intermittently through a limit switch or the like, and intermittent rotation of the turn-table delivers work material on the turn-table to the press or the like. However, in the delivery apparatus just mentioned, the amount of intermittent rotation of the turn-table is always constant, whereas the wound work material decreases its length to be delivered as a diameter thereof decreases and therefore, work material of suitable length cannot be fed by the working machine. In the circumstances, it is considered that the amount of delivery of work material is indexed from the diameter of a portion near the end of work material and the amount of rotation of the turn-table at that time is set. However, with this amount of rotation, when the work material begins to be used, that is when the diameter of the wound work material is large, work material more than as needed becomes delivered and as the result, a slackness occurs between the delivery apparatus and the working machine.